


Believe Again

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Paris, Break Up, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Sam had bad luck with relationships until she went to Paris and a cup of coffee with the right girl changed everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to give fluff a shot with another couple that I love. Hope it works :)

Paris. Sam always loved that city. Not just the cliché around it, just cause she wanted to have faith again and she couldn’t be home right now, way too soon. After her messy break up a few days ago, Alex suggested that trip saying “you need to get away from here to a better city” and Sam thought it was a great idea, so she packed what she needed and didn’t think it twice. 

Her now exgirlfriend was very controlling. Sam didn’t know when it changed, she was sure she loved her to the moon and back, but the feeling wasn’t mutual. To be honest, Sam hadn’t been very lucky when it came to love, she just kept falling into relationships that hurted her cause she was a giver, but maybe it was time to change. 

Still, being in Paris gave her a new vibe. It was very refreshing and she was enjoying every moment of it. She rode her bike to travel around the city, thru the parks and little bakeries on the streets. It was very peaceful and it was just what she needed it. 

As she was driving back to her hotel, she noticed a very fancy coffee shop. It was getting late, so she made a mental note to check it tomorrow. 

Back in her hotel room, she called Alex. 

“Hello darling! How’s the other side of the world doing?”

“Well, let me tell you that I hate timezones at first. But I’m ok? How are you?”

“I’m feeling better, this city has something that makes you forget your problems somehow”.

“Good, I hope you can use all that positive energy to find someone there. Maybe a love overseas is better, you know”. Alex smiled.

“I knew you wanted me here for some reason”. Sam said a little bit offended. “But I can’t blame you, maybe I could find someone, but no pressure”.

“Hahaha and Kara says I can’t be a matchmaker. Well, I love you darling but I gotta go cause Kara wants some food. Keep me posted with your love stories”.

“Sure, my love seeker. Bye”.

Sam knew Alex was right. Maybe Paris would give her a new vision of love. And with that on mind, she went to sleep. 

\-----------------------------

After sitting next to the river and thinking about her life, Sam remembered the coffee shop she saw yesterday and decided to give it a try. As soon as she arrived she felt a warm vibe, something that made you feel at home. She smiled and took a seat near the window. It wasn’t too crowded but she noticed a group of women talking to each other two tables from she was sitting. 

She ordered a medium coffee and some pastery she saw in the window. Right after she thanked the waitress she saw her. Those green eyes were looking at her with such happiness she felt out of place. Sam smiled a little (just to be polite) and drank her coffee. 

Right on the other table, the woman with green eyes knew she had to talk to that woman over there. Her heart told her and without a doubt she excused herself from her friends and walked towards the girl.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked.

“No, it’s not. Unless you wanna steal it”.

“That’s not a good idea cause then I wouldn’t be able to seat with you”. The women answered and Sam giggled. 

“Welcome to my table then. I’m Sam”. She said while she stretched her hand to greet Lena.

“What a pretty name for a pretty girl. I’m Lena, nice to meet you”. Lena shook Sam’s hand and sat down. “So, I’m guessing you are not from here. Am I right?” 

“Yes, you are. I’m from New York. And you?”

“Ireland. It’s a beautiful place, I miss it sometimes. What brought you to Paris, pretty lady?” Lena asked while looking at Sam with a smile on her face.

Sam felt she needed to tell her the real reason of her trip, but it would be stupid. Who goes to the most romantic city in the world to forget about love? Well, she did. But she decided to give it a try.

“Umm it might sound weird but I’m here to forget my last relationship. It was a mess and my friend decided it would be good for me to leave the city for a while”.

“I hope it’s working. Breakups are hard and each one of us deals with them in a different way. Yours is traveling far away and mine is talking to a pretty lady in a coffee shop hoping this would make her feel a little bit less alone”. 

Sam just couldn’t believe it. She felt alive and so happy and she was just there talking to this girl, who she also thought was really gorgeous, and her whole day just shifted. She blushed.

“Well, I think it’s working. And I like it”. And there she was, smiling at her thinking this could be the start of something new. 

After an hour of just talking and getting to know each other, Sam learned that Lena also had a break up recently. She was really upset cause Lena found her ex girlfriend cheated on her and she found them in their house. Lena went to Paris to visit a friend for a week but decided to stay a little bit more. Sam told her about her own experience and Lena told her she did the right thing, that wasn’t love. 

“Well, look at the time”. Sam said thinking it might get dark and she had to ride her bike to her hotel, but she didn’t want to leave actually. “I really need to go before it gets too dark”. She told Lena while looking for her purse. 

“It’s a shame you have to leave darling. How long are you staying in Paris? Maybe we could meet again?”

Sam really liked her, something told her (maybe Alex got into her mind way too deep) that she needed to keep talking to Lena. It was a connection she couldn’t explain. 

“Yeah, umm I’m staying here for four more days. What do you say same time here tomorrow?” 

“I’ll be here waiting for the pretty lady near the window then”. Lena smiled and grabbed Sam’s hand to kiss it. “Until then, Samantha”. 

Sam blushed again and smiled. Gosh this girl really made her feel butterflies and she just met her a few hours ago. 

“Bye Lena, take care”. Sam said while leaving the coffee shop with a smile bigger than the Eiffel Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffines continues in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Lena's turn to plan the "date". Hope this is making you smile.

As soon as she got to her hotel room, Sam squeaked of happiness and her face hurted cause she couldn’t stop smiling. After a few minutes she decided that it was a good time to call Alex.

“Alexandra Danvers!”

“Whoa, keep it down girl! Remember I’m tired and sleepy compared to you. But that excitement means something! Start talking!”

“Well yeah, I met someone. The most beautiful girl I’ve seen and her personality is just amazing. I’m really happy!”

“Damn Sam! That was quick! I knew you could do it haha. Tell me, where did you meet her?”

Then Sam talked for over an hour about Lena, her “date” and how she asked to meet again tomorrow. Alex (and Kara who was around and was distracted everytime Alex screamed of happiness) were so excited for their friend. They hung up cause Sam needed to eat something and sleep (if she could). 

\-------------

That night Lena couldn’t sleep either. She had every expression of Sam’s face on her mind. It had been a great afternoon and she wished it was longer. Lena hadn’t feel this happy in months, so she knew it had to meant something. 

Then she realized she had to tell Sam if they could see each other these three days she had left here in Paris. But, wasn’t it a little bit intrusive? What if Sam already had plans or didn’t want to spend the day with her? Lena was afraid but somehow knew it was worth it.   
So, that morning she decided to use her car for the rest of the day (so Sam didn’t have to worry about darkness and if she wanted Lena could give her a ride home). She went shopping for her friend just to spend the morning, she was feeling more nervous as the afternoon arrived; but this was normal, right?

Just before she decided it was time to stop by the coffee shop, Lena spotted a flower shop. “A flower for the most beautiful girl in the world” she thought and smiled just thinking when Sam saw it. But, what if she didn’t like it? Or if she was allergic? Still, she decided to buy a red rose (cliché but she didn’t care).

Now in the coffee shop, Lena decided to sit right where she was the day before. Just waiting for Sam to walk thru the door and sit by the window. Fifteen minutes later Sam appeared. She was wearing a short yellow dress that Lena loved instantly. The brunette girl didn’t notice Lena and just as she predicted she took the window spot. Lena walked toward her.

“Good to know the seat is still here”. Lena said with a smile on her face.

Sam was a little bit surprised cause she didn’t see Lena coming. But smiled as soon as she saw her.

“Yeah, it would be a shame someone take it. Where would be talk then?”

“I would go anywhere just to talk to you” Sam stood up and gave Lena a hug. 

Lena froze for a second but hugged Sam too. Then they sat down and ordered some coffee and cookies. Time passed by but they didn’t care.

“So then I tried to catch it but I couldn’t and it fell”. Sam said with a sad face.

“Really? Did you bake another one?”

“Not that time. I still need to do it. Maybe when I get back to New York”.

“I can’t wait to try one of famous cakes” Lena said out of the blue. Sam’s face lit up cause she didn’t expect to hear Lena saying that. 

“Do you really want that? They are not as good as this one and you might get intoxicated”.

“I don’t think anything that these beautifil hands make could be that terrible. It’ll be worth it, I believe it”. Lena said smiling and Sam blushed again.

It was getting dark again and Sam was getting worried. 

“I might get going now. The bike, you know”. 

“Yeah I know. But this time I was hoping you accept my offer to give you a ride home. Do you?” Lena said as they exited the place.

Sam was really surprised, but happy. “You don’t want to kidnap me, right?”

“Actually I was just thinking how much I could charge for you. Five hundred much?”

Sam laughed and acted a little bit offended. “That cheap you think I am? Well I could try to convince you I’m worth more than that on our ride to my hotel”. 

“Sounds like a deal”. Lena smiled and got the car ready.

Now, outside the hotel main entrance after what had been a very competitive but fun ride about who’s the richest, Lena was decided to give Sam the flower she had bought.

“Well, it has been a very great night Lena. Thank you for the coffee and the ride”. Sam smiled and started to walk away.

“Wait, Sam! I still need to give you something” Lena run and Sam looked at her. “Here, I bought a flower for the most beautiful girl in the world. Or well at least here in Paris as far as I know”. 

“Lena! I.. I didn’t expect this. This is so beautiful! Thank you!” Sam blushed and hugged Lena. Lena hugged her back and almost fell down when she felt a quick kiss on her cheek. “I hope I can see you tomorrow, I really had a great time with you”. 

Lena, after her little gay panic attack, remember how to talk. “ Yeah, I’d love to! For sure! Actually, would you like to spend the rest of your trip with me? I wasn’t going to ask you if you has plans already and I thought-”

“Lena Lena, it’s fine”. Sam said while she took Lena’s hands and looked at her. “My only plan on this trip was going to that coffee shop and look, it brought me to you. I couldn’t be happier”. She said with a smile on her face. 

“Let’s start making new plans then”. Lena said looking at those beautiful brown eyes, wondering where they had been her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy!   
> Tell me if it is too fluffy or if you love it like that :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to worry but a day with Lena makes her forget everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how this goes.

Sam, still shocked by those words, remembered they were in the middle of the street and decided to, as Lena said, start planning and improvising new things.

“Lena, ummm do you wanna stay with me tonight? I’ve got enough space in my room and then we could keep talking about our plans”. A very shy Sam asked.

“That sounds amazing! But just let me park my car and I’ll be right with you, darling”. Lena said and left a quick kiss on Sam’s cheek and thank God it was a little windy cause Sam was really blushed and a little hot. 

Sam waited and Lena appeared after ten minutes. Sam was calm by then, but seeing Lena in the distance made her feel things again. She smiled as soon as she noticed Lena looked at her.

“Sorry darling, the parking lot was a mess. I’m ready to go to your room”. 

Sam laughed a little. They started walking and stood in front of the elevator. Sam’s room was located in the fourteen floor. 

“This hotel has a great view!” Lena said as they entered the room. Sam followed her to the window and smiled while a surprised Lena kept looking at the city.

“Yeah, but I’ve seen better ones”. Sam looked away before Lena caught her and smiled.

“Well umm are you sleepy now or should we order some food?” Lena asked sitting on the couch.

“If you were my friend Kara you wouldn’t have asked for food, you just have ordered it. And not only one thing, the whole menu! But yeah, we can order some food”. 

Sam called the room service and after half an hour later they have eaten a lot and talked about Kara, Alex and some of Lena’s friends. Sam kept thinking that talking to Lena was very easy, she was always in a good mood and willing to listen to her, something her ex didn’t do. 

“Thanks for listening to all of my nonsense. You must be thinking that I’m a weirdo by now and it’s hard to find people who really listen to you, my ex wasn’t that nice to me”. Sam said and Lena hugged her.

“Sam, honey. I’m always going to listen to you. Even if we don’t see each other after this trip. I’ve got a friend on me, don’t doubt it”. 

Sam was very emotional. No one had ever said such things to her before. She hugged Lena too and wiped a little tear.

“So, umm it’s getting late. I think we should sleep, Lena.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll sleep in the couch. It’s your room after all”. 

“Nonsense! Come here and sleep with me. You’re my friend and my guest, you can’t spend the night there”.

Lena acted offended. “Well, if you want me to sleep with you at least invite to a date before. Then we will see”. Lena smirked.

“Challenge accepted then”. That was the humor Sam loved. “Hope you like cuddles cause I’m a cuddler. Alex told me it was weird to cuddle with strangers but you’re not one for me anymore”. 

Lena was putting on a pajama Sam tossed her. Then headed to the bed and tugged herself next to Sam. 

“You’re lucky my friend, cause I love them and I’ve missed them”. With a smile, both went to sleep. 

\----------------

The next morning was something unexpected for both women. Sam woke up first and it took her a while to remember where she was and with who. She noticed Lena was hugging her by her waist, her hair smelled beautiful and she moved a little, careful enough not to woke her up. 

Sam considered that Lena sleeping should had been one of the Wonders of the World. She was just simply amused, she could look at her for hours. Before she left the bed, Sam fixed Lena’s hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Turns out Lena woke up after Sam took a shower. Sam walked up to her.

“Good morning sleepy head. How are you?” 

“Mmm what time is it?” Lena asked, still sleepy and trying to get up.

“Past 10, but don’t worry. I already ordered breakfast, we can eat here”. 

“Thanks darling”. Lena smiled. “I need to shower first but I don’t have any clothes here”.

“If you don’t mind, I can lend you a shirt. Then we can you to your place and you can change it”. Then she realized what she had said. “Oh, God. I’m sorry I was inviting myself to your place!” 

Lena was impressed by how Sam said that so naturally, obviously she was more than happy to had Sam at her place. 

“No worries darling. I’d love to have you at my house before you leave”. 

That reminded them that they didn’t have so much time left, there was an awkward sad silence because both knew what that meant.

“So, here is your shirt. The bathroom is over there. Take your time, I’ll be here”. Sam handed the shirt and smiled shyly at Lena. 

“Thanks Sam. You’re a good friend. I’ll be back soon”. 

While Lena took the shower and the breakfast arrived, Sam really thought about that. What would happen to them after Paris? From what she have learnt, Lena had a small apartment in New York too, but she spent most of her time in Paris as her make up company was founded there. She felt really sad, she didn’t want to leave Lena behind after had found such a great friend. That thought would be in the back of her mind for the next three days for sure. She hoped Lena felt the same. 

\-----------------

After the shower and the breakfast, Lena found herself ready to go back to her place. As Sam suggested before and Lena agreed, both were in the car, listening to the radio and singing badly but loudly.

“Hit me baby one more time!” 

Both finished the lyrics and laughed. Sam suddenly forgot about time, everything was different when she thought about Lena. So she decided to leave her worries behind and deal with that later. She had to enjoy Lena’s company as much as she could. 

“What are you thinking darling? Don’t tell me you’re not gonna sing with me again”. Lena made a pout.

“Never Lena. It’s so much fun. Nothing, I was thinking about us and the great time we’re going to have these next days”. 

Lena seemed a little worried but smiled and took Sam’s hand and kissed. “Yes, darling”.

After an hour of traffic, they arrived at Lena’s house. It was way bigger than Sam expected, she could say it was a mansion. A very large living room, next to a big kitchen, four bedrooms upstairs and a very green yard where you could see the city. 

It was past noon. Sam wandered around the house, she went upstairs while Lena got caught in the kitchen talking to her employees for almost half an hour. Sam went outside for some fresh air. Lena noticed it and followed her.

“Camping here is one of my favorite things to do. Watching the stars and falling asleep, I could never stay that long when I was a kid”. Lena surprised Sam.

“Can you now?”

“I think so. But it’s been a while since I spent the night here. I’ve been very busy, work stuff, so I just to straight to my room and sleep as much as I can there”. 

“What if I spend the night here? I want to watch the stars and see if you fall asleep first, but I’ll have to go back to my hotel to grab my clothes”. 

“I thought you wanted to tour the city. My house is not that special to spend your last days here”.

“Lena, I don’t care if I don’t get to know the city. The buildings are going to be there whenever I come back. I want to be with you. Consider this the date I owe you. So, can you please be my date tonight?” She said while taking Lena’s hands and looking at her.

“Sam”. Lena cried a little. “Of course I’ll be your date. I’m so happy”. She kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Great! Make sure to wear something pretty. You always do, anyways. I’ll be here at 7”. Sam said and went back to the hotel. 

Lena was really excited for that date. She was really convinced Sam was the one destined to cure her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the date and maybe something more ;)  
> Tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye, but before that Sam and Lena share more beautiful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need some fluffiness in our lives.

It was almost 7. Lena was wearing a comfy but good looking outfit, still they were going to camping and she wanted to impress Sam. Something told her this time might be different from her previous dates.

She prepared the backyard, set up the tent (she was amazed that she remembered how) and also decorated with some lights in the palms. Lena also prepared some family recipes to surprise Sam. And now, she was waiting for her, nervous but happy.

Meanwhile, Sam was in a hurry because she wanted to buy some wine and she was running late. The reason? She called Alex and spent almost two hours looking for her outfit and talking about Lena. Alex told her not to worry but that she needed to remember she wasn’t going to be there next week. Sam said she would talk to Lena tonight about that. 

After that, she called a cab and now she was on her way to Lena’s. She was nervous, she had to admit it. The green eyed girl had showed her a different side of love, but can you called it love when she had known her for less than a week? Was she sure about her feelings for Lena? How will Lena react when she had to leave? 

“Ma’am, we have arrived”. The driver snapped her out of her thoughts. She thanked her and got out of the car. But she was sure tonight was going to be an amazing night.

Sam ringed the door. After a few seconds a surprised and happy Lena opened the door. 

“I think my pizza wasn’t supposed to look like this”. 

“Too bad for you, now you are stuck with a person who can eat ten pizzas and drink this bottle of wine”. 

Lena laughed. “I’d rather have that than eating the pizza alone”. As she closed the door and Sam went to the kitchen, Lena admire Sam’s outfit. It was so simple yet she looked so beautiful. 

“Lena, did you make all of this?” Sam asked from the kitchen.

Lena went there. “Well, I tried. I hope we can eat it tho”. 

“I’m sure it’s amazing and I can’t wait to try it”. Sam smiled, Lena blused. 

“Let’s go outside to eat it then, it’s cold but I’ve lit up the bonfire”. 

“I’d love to see that”. Sam walked out the kitchen with the food and Lena followed her. 

“Wow Lena, it’s like a dream out here! I really love it”. Sam said while leaving the food in the table. 

The view was really breathtaking and with the lights and the bonfire, Sam felt relax and happy. 

After they have set everything up, Lena and Sam were eating sitting on a blanket. They have eaten almost everything between jokes and laughs. Now they were laying back watching the sky. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? I can’t believe we are lucky enough to watch the stars like this. Lena said.

“It is. And it’s even more amazing that we could see the same stars no matter where we are. I’ll always remember this moment”. Sam said with a little sadness in her voice. Lena turned to the side to see her. 

“Sam, honey. Is something wrong?” Lena caressed Sam’s cheek.

“Lena, I loved this time with you. Know that I do, but I just keep thinking where are we gonna be when I return to New York. You have your house here and I need to go back. What are we gonna do? I really don’t wanna miss you.” Sam stood up and started sobbing.

Lena got up and hugged Sam. “Don’t worry about it darling. We will find a way because I don’t want to lose you either. We have technology, right? We can work with that. But don’t worry, let’s enjoy our night together”. She wiped some of Sam’s tears off her cheeks. 

“Lena, you are so kind. I love you and somehow I can’t be away from you”.

“You said you love me? Sam, I love you too and I know we have met a few days ago but this connection with you is so strong I can’t deny it”. Lena said with a smile on her face. Sam looked at her with the same expression but also kept looking at her lips. 

“Lena, it might sound weird but can I kiss you right now? I’m dying to-”

Sam felt Lena’s lips on hers and kissed her back. Lena had her hands on Sam’s face. It felt like a dream come true, Lena’s lips were so soft and Sam was really happy. As soon as Lena broke the kiss, Lena leaned on Sam’s forehead without breaking the eye contact. 

“Am I dreaming?” Sam said while looking at Lena and cupping her face. 

“If we are, I’m glad I’m here. But this is real baby, we are together and will always be” Lena kissed Sam again. 

“Lena, I love you so much”. 

“Me too Sam, me too”. 

\-------------------

After that night, the things between Lena and Sam changed a lot. Sam even decided to leave her hotel room and spend the two days she had left at Lena’s. They even planned the day Sam would leave so they could spend the day together as Sam’s flight departed at night. 

Those two days passed really fast. Lena made sure Sam was always comfortable cause “No way Sam, you’re my guest and I can’t allow you had a bad time before you leave”. Still, Sam loved how Lena had taken care of every detail of the trip. They went downtown and had dinner at a fancy restaurant despite Sam had said it was too much. 

The last day had arrived, Lena and Sam of course had slept together those days cause Lena missed the cuddles and Sam couldn’t say no. Lena woke up first and made breakfast for Sam. She was entering her room when Sam woke up.

“Morning Sunshine! How are you today?” Lena said while leaving the breakfast in the bed and sitting next to Sam.

“Mmm I’m good and you?” Sam looked at the breakfast. “What’s all of this? Aww Lena, you didn’t have to!” Sam kissed Lena’s cheek and started eating the pancake. “And it’s good!”

“I’m glad darling”. Lena smiled. “I’ll let you eat and I’ll get ready for today”. 

“Thanks for everything Lena, I’ll go downstairs when I’m ready”. 

After half an hour later, Sam was ready for their short trip planned for today. Lena decided to stay close to the house because of the trip to the airport. They were going to have lunch at the bakery they met. 

The ride was loud as always, both singing with the radio. They arrived after twenty minutes. The place felt the same, it had an energy that made Sam felt it was going to be ok. 

They sat by the window as usual and ordered their food.

“When I first sat here I never thought it would change my life”. Sam said a little nostalgic. 

“I hope it was for good”. 

“Don’t be silly!” Sam hold Lena’s hands and kissed them. “It was and it will be”. 

They ate their lunch while talking about New York and Ireland. Sam made a mental note to ask Lena more about that beautiful place. Also, Lena encouraged Sam to start baking again. 

“I’ll always remember this place”. Sam said. “ Wait, let’s take a picture! Then I can remember where I met you and you, of course”. Sam took her phone out.

“I felt offended for a bit”. Lena said while getting closer to Sam.

“Smileee!” Sam smiled but Lena kissed her cheek right for the picture. 

“It was better than I smile I thought”. Lena looked at the picture and smiled. 

“It was and I loved it! Is it time to go now?”

Lena checked her watch. “I think it is darling, we better get going”. 

Sam held hands with Lena while leaving the bakery. She remembered that feeling of having someone by her side and Lena was that lucky girl she found in Paris. 

\-----------------

It was time to say goodbye. Sam and Lena were at the airport entrance, the taxi driver was finishing taking the suitcases out of the car. 

“I can’t believe it’s over” Sam said and hugged Lena tight. “I’m going to miss you Lena, a lot”.

“Hey, our story in Paris is over. But I’m sure we’ll find the way to start another one anywhere else”. Lena answered and cupped Sam’s face. “I love you, remember that. We’re going to talk everyday, forget about timezones”. 

“I love you too Lena”. Sam said almost crying, but she was brave enough to kiss Lena because she didn’t know when it would be the next time she could do it.

Lena kissed her back. She was going to miss their kisses too. But she had to be strong for Sam. They hugged after the kiss.

“Excuse me ma’am. Your suitcases are ready”. 

Sam snapped a little. She was so in the moment with Lena she forgot where she was.

“Thanks sir”. Sam paid him and took her luggage. 

“I think I heard your flight being called over PA. You should go now, Sam”. 

“Yeah, I guess”. Sam knew if she hugged Lena again, she wouldn’t want to leave. But she did it anyway. 

“Take care darling”.

“See you somewhere soon Lena”.

With a smile and walking toward the check in place, Lena saw Sam going. And then she knew she had to do anything in her power to see Sam again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they gonna see each other again? Or when? And where? 
> 
> What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months away, they reunite again. Between cookies and so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here. Enjoy guys!

Sam woke up in her bed once again. She had missed that, her house, her friends, her work. But there’s one person she still misses like the first day she returned to New York. Lena.

Four months had passed since they saw each other, since they cuddle, since they kissed. Sam remembered everything like it was yesterday.

The brown eyed girl still could feel Lena’s lips on her own. It hurted a lot and the fact they had video calls every day didn’t help. Sam knew this was going to be hard, but she didn’t imagine it would hurt her like this.

But something happened a month ago. One day Sam was ready for their daily call but Lena didn’t pick up. She called her again, but no she got no response. “It’s ok, she must be really busy. I’ll try again tomorrow” Sam thought, but a month had passed and she still hadn’t heard about Lena. 

She had to admit she was bummed, it had become a part of her routine. Before she went to lunch, they talked for over an hour about their day and other stuff. Sam felt like Lena was there, the distance didn’t matter when she saw her. 

Alex and Kara knew about that because Sam’s mood had changed a lot. Still they tried to keep her mood up by weekly girls night out. Kara thought about it, Sam at first didn’t like it but she found it it was fun.

But now, after her usual morning routine she was on her way to work. Sam was the manager of a very important wedding dress shop in New York. Alex and Kara worked with her. Alex was in charge of finances and Kara helped with the clients. They have worked together for over five years now. 

“Good morning boss” Alex said as soon as Sam walked in with her usual coffee in her hand. “How are you feeling today?” Alex asked following Sam to her office.

“Morning Alex”. Sam hugged her. “I’m holding on, but I need to get distracted here. So, let’s work”. 

Alex wasn’t surprised. Sam always had that ‘let’s avoid my feelings with work’ attitude. Still, she knew her friend was sad.

“Yes, of course. Ummm Kara is running late. She had to do something else, but she didn’t tell me what”. 

“Well, in that case you need to open today. And I need that to review that contract to sign it today, the make up one”. Sam said while checking her messages, hoping Lena had remember her. 

“I’ll get that for you right away”. Alex saw Sam’s sad face. “Hey, she will text soon. She couldn’t forget you that easily”.

Sam sighed. “I hope so Alex. I felt like I did something wrong”.

“Have patience my friend. You two had a beautiful connection, she will write you back when you least expect it”. Alex said standing up.

Sam shook her head, trying to focus on her work. “Ok, now bring me that report I asked you yesterday or I’ll have a new face here replacing yours”. She said in a serious tone.

“Yes boss, right away”. Alex smiled on her way back to her office.

\----------------------

The day at work was going really calm. Kara was half an hour late, still Sam wasn’t mad at her because Kara was really good at her work. Today, she had sold four dresses and was about to finish another sale. 

It was almost lunch time. Sam ordered chinese food for Alex, Kara and her. She felt something was missing but she got used of not talking to Lena. Now, they were eating at the meeting room.

“Kara darling, leave something for us”. Alex said while Kara reached for two potstickers again. Sam and Alex has finished already.

“Why do you order this delicious food and is not for me?” Kara replied with her mouth full, she swallowed. “Ok ok, I’ll leave you one”.

Sam was really quited but she laughed at Kara.

“Talking about food, when are you going to bake again Sam?” Alex asked. “We miss your cookies”. 

“You know, Lena told me I should bake again. Even tho she never tried my cakes she said that. Can you believe it?” A nostalgic Sam remembered. “I think I should give it a try”. 

“Great idea Arias! But be sure to make enough for this girl right here” Alex pointed at Kara who kept eating her food. 

“Sure, I’ll have them by Friday. I still need to go to the store”.

“Oh that reminds me! One of the make up contract lawyers called me this morning. They want you to meet with one of the owners this Friday”. 

“Why? I thought everything was fine and that I just needed to sign it”. A surprised Sam asked.

“I don’t know and he didn’t tell me. Although he said you need to call them to arrange the meeting here in New York. The owner is in town”. Alex said.

“Guess I’ll have to clear my agenda for friday then. I’ll call them later. Kara, make sure we have everything in order if they decide to come to the store. You guys already know but this deal is really important for us, an European company wants to work with us and we can’t lose it”.

“Sure boss! We’ll work very hard to get that deal”. An excited Kara answered.

\------------------------

Friday arrived and Sam still didn’t know why she had to go to meet that owner. But if she wanted that deal, she had to be there. 

The meeting was set for 10am at the lobby of the hotel the owner of the company was staying. Sam was on her way walking thru those noisy and colorful New York streets, it was close to her store anyway.

The lobby was crowded, still she managed to get to the tables and right there she thought she was dreaming because she couldn’t be there. She somehow walked toward that table and had a hard time to find her words.

“Lena?” Sam asked behind the girl.

Lena turned to her and stood up.

“Sam!” 

“Lena! What are you doing here? I thought you were in France and that you were mad at me for some reason. I’ve missed you!” She gave Lena an enthusiastic hug. 

“Well I wanted to surprise you by telling you that I’m the owner of the make up company you are negotiating with. I disappeared because I was planning this trip but I didn’t tell you because it was a surprise”.

“You mean we’re going to work together?” Sam squeaked and hugged Lena again.

“Very unprofessional of you Miss Arias, but I’ll take the hug because I missed you too”. Lena kissed her cheek. “And yes, we will. You just need to sign this”. 

Sam took the contract and read it. “It’s the same I have in my office, I could have signed this yesterday”. Sam said.

“I know, but I wanted to see you and to tell you this in person”. Lena smiled. 

Sam signed it, without a doubt. “It’s going to be amazing working with you, Lena!”

“I know darling”. Lena looked at her watch. “I want to keep talking to you, but I’ve got another meeting soon. Lena stood up, kissed Sam’s cheek again and took her purse. “Bye darling”.

But before she went, Sam spoke.  
“Lena! Wait! Do you want to bake cookies with me tonight? At my house, I planned this a few days ago and now I want you be there so we can talk and-” 

Lena smiled. “I’d love to darling. Text me the address and I’ll be there at 7”. Lena went back to Sam and this time she kissed her on her lips. “See you there”.

Sam watcher her leave with a smile on her face. She needed to have everything ready.

\------------------------

It was almost 7 and Sam had everything ready. For some weird reason, when she told Kara and Alex about Lena and her plan of baking cookies together they decided they needed to be there too. 

So now the three of them were waiting for Lena. Lucky they didn’t have to wait much longer since Lena knocked at the door and Kara greeted her. 

Lena thought baking cookies was boring, but being there with Sam and her friends was really fun. Kara made a mess with the flour when Alex poked her and she threw some at her. Lena and Sam laughed hysterically. 

Now, they were waiting for the cookies to bake sitting at the couch and drinking wine. Sam and Lena side by side and Kara and Alex in front of them. 

“I think it’s time”. Kara whispered to Alex. She winked at her. 

“So, guys”. Alex said. “Kara and I are going to check the cookies. We’ll be right back”. 

Sam watched them leave, a little bit confused. “So, Lena. I’m really excited to work with you! But are you going to leave again?” 

Lena looked over the kitchen and Kara gave her a thumbs up. Lena hold Sam’s hand. “Darling, you don’t have to worry about it anymore. I’m gonna live here in New York because we need to work in the stores here. But before that I have to ask you something”.

In that moment, Kara and Alex showed up with a tray and a giant cookie that read “Sam, will you be my girlfriend?” written in a red frosting next to a drawing of Eiffel Tower.

“Lena! Oh my God!” Sam started crying. “Of course I do, I want to be your girlfriend!” Sam kissed Lena and the Danvers sisters started cheering.

After five minutes of Sam crying of happiness, she managed to ask Kara and Alex how they did know about this.

“Remember when I was late? That day I run into Lena at the coffee shop. I didn’t know it was her but she recognized me from some pictures you showed her. Anyways she told me about this and I knew I had to help her. And so did Alex”. Kara explained.

“So you guys knew she was in town and didn’t tell me?” Sam was surprised those two could keep a secret. 

“Yeah, actually I came up with the meeting thing. She wanted to see you but she didn’t know how”. Alex said.

“I hate you guys! But I love you too. Thank you”. Sam hugged both sisters.

“No, thank you for going to Paris”. Lena said while sitting next to Sam. “Told you you were going to see me again and that I was going to be forever with you”.

“I’m looking forward to it. My beautiful girlfriend”. Sam smiled and kissed Lena. 

And then, Sam knew she had found love again. Thanks to Lena, thanks to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one.  
> I love Reigncorp too <3

**Author's Note:**

> Reigncorp <3  
> 


End file.
